Asura and the Devil Child
by Black-Leg Sanji
Summary: When Zoro finds out the real reason Robin joined will he be surprised?  Rated T
1. Chapter 1

The Demon Asura And The Devil Child Nico Robin

Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE

all characters created by Eiichiro Oda

Chapter 1 : The confession

Writer : AkiSora

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After their fight against Baroque Works in Arabasta the crew was tired and they all missed Vivi,they were all deeply deepresed under the hot sun

when they suddenly saw something unexpected while trading flames with Zoro,out of nowhere Nico Robin A.K.A Miss All-Sunday popped out

of nowhere,everybody was prepared for combat and they certeanly weren`t expecting these words to come out of her mouth "Let me join the crew"

"Okay"said Luffy while boringly picking his nose,everyone`s Jaw dropped to the ground and eyes went straight open,the only not affected by the

words of Luffy and rather thankfull was Sanji who was running here and there with hearts in his eyes screaming "MELLORINE,MELLORINE".

The crew took Luffy from the hand and and went somewhere private to talk about what he just said,while talking Robin shouted

"I have brought some of Crocodile`s treasures with me!"Nami immidietaly started running towards Robin screaming all the way through

"Treasure,Treasure!" and than said with a big smile "Luffy i agree with you,she must join the crew"everybody sighed and than Luffy

went to talk to Robin,he said something to her ear and screamed "Oi,Usopp"Usopp turned around with an angry face and Luffy said

"Choppaaaaa"with a face like Chopper`s and Robin`s Hora Hora hands sticking out of Luffy`s head like on a reindeer,Chopper and Usopp

started laughing and than started dancing along with thought to himself "I guess she convinced everyone than".

That night when everybody was sleeping,Zoro was keeping watch,Robin approached him and said to him "Cant Sleep?"

Zoro replied "No,i am on watch" "Oww" gasped Robin and sat next to him,Zoro started getting away from Robin and everytime he tried

Robin was getting closer and closer to him,after a while Robin jumped on Zoro and delivered him a passionate kiss on the lips,Zoro was

at hold with his sword in his hand,but second after second he started lowering the sword and giving back the kisses,Robin than said to

Zoro "You know,the only reason i wanted to join was you Bushido-San(Bushido is the moral code of samurais and thats what Robin called

Zoro in the start),I was absolutely charmed by your seriousness and draw speed when i boarded your ship when i warned you about

Little Garden"Zoro pushed her away and said "Well i had that kind of a feeling when i saw you too,i was thinking to myself*Huh an angel

came to warn us?*",Robin laughed quitly and continued saying"Well i certainly am not an angel"and Zoro looked at her and said

"Neither am i"and kissed her again.

Everyone woke up and immidietaly left and went inside the diner room

after 30 minutes Sanji shouthed "Hey Shitty swordsman,Robin-chwaaaaaannn,wake up diner is ready"Zoro and Robin woke up

and immidietaly stood up and Zoro said to Robin "I dont think they saw,although it was clumsy for you to sleep here" and Robin

replied "I dont care,i enjoyed every second of it".

At dinner they all sat down and immidietaly started literally drinking the food,Robin didnt know what that was all about,and saw a hand

approaching her plate and taking her dinner,she looked at Luffy and saw he was trying to steal everyone`s food,and sighed with the following

words "Oww,now i get it" Zoro saw her empty plate and said "Here,have mine,i am not going to eat it anyway"and gave his plate to Robin,

everyone looked at Zoro with wide open eyes and they all thought to them selves "WTF just happened here?ZORO gave his food away?

especially to a woman he was suspicious about?"they were all staring at Zoro and said all together to him "Did you poison the food Zoro

and give it to Robin?"Zoro than shouted "What are you talking about?i just didnt want to eat and i know how that ero-cook gets all cranked

up when someone doesnt finish his plate""Oww"sighed everyone.."OK"

That night Zoro visited Robin`s room and opened the door,there he saw something he wasn`t expecting too,all the crew was there waiting for

him,and he said "What are you doing here?""Thats what we should ask you,are you trying to assasinate her by comming into her room?"

"No,what are you guys talking about?i am not trying to assasinate anyone"and the crew said "Than what are you doing here?"

Zoro didnt want to give away the secret he had with Robin,but he had too,and than out of nowhere Robin popped out and said

"Sorry i had just asked him to come help me tidy my stuff"Zoro was saved,everyone`s suspicions wiped out and they all sais"Sorry we

doubted you Zoro"Zoro than said"Yeah,Yeah whaterver,just get the hell out so we can start doing it""Doing IT?"replied Nami with a

suspicious look and Zoro said with a worried face "I mean start tidying",and Nami than said "Ow,sorry i doubted you again".

After they left Zoro and Robin started really "doing IT"this morning everyone was waiting outside of the door and looking through the

small door-window everyone was surprised to see Zoro sleeping while hugging Robin,and they also saw a pleasure smile on her face,Sanji

immidietaly tried to go and kick Zoro but received a big punch from Luffy following the words "What is wrong with you Sanji?you

more than us should understand that they are in love if they are doing stuff like this",Sanji got up lit a smoke and said "Well you are

probably right"and kicked him in the face,"That is for punching me you Shitty rubber man",Luffy got up smilling and said

"Actually that didnt hurt at all,but anyway you get what i am trying to say".

They left with a feeling of guilt for ever doubting Zoro again.

END OF CHAPTER 1

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So chapter 2 will be up tommorow,maybe even today,i hope you enjoy this story


	2. Chapter 2

The Demon Asura And The Devil Child Nico Robin

Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE

all characters created by Eiichiro Oda

Chapter 2 : The Replicants

Writer : AkiSora

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everything was normal on the Merry with everyone doing what the usually do,except for 2 people,Robin and Zoro weren`t on the deck

and the crew had a pretty good idea where they were,they left them alone because all of them understand the meaning of love.

One day Luffy was walking with Nami and they heard noices coming out of the ambar(its a place where usually food and drink is

preserved)Luffy got curious and wathed through the door-window and saw Zoro and Robin were a little "busy"he didn`t quite

understand what they were doing,after all he knew about love but he didn`t know more than that,he asked Nami what they were doing

and Nami blushed for a second and said with a whisper "They are loving each other Luffy",Luffy was confused and said

"Loving each other?i didn`t know that you have to be naked and lick each other for it to be love",Nami blushed again and said

"Well Luffy thats how it is,when it is more than love things like that are bound to happen",Luffy looked at her with a bright smile

and said "Yosh,come with me".

He took Nami and they went to the men`s hammock room,there Luffy started taking his clothes off and said to Nami

"I love you Nami,and more than that,from what you said we must do what Zoro and Robin are doing right now",Nami was shocked and

said to Luffy "Luffy!,stop i didn`t mean love in a nakama way",Luffy lowers his head and says to her "I don`t mean that kind of love

either",when Nami heard those words she froze,every milisecond was like a whole year to her,she was rewinding that phrase that Luffy

said and said to herself"Could it be?that he really loves me?",she than immidietaly pushed Luffy on the ground,got on him and started

kissing him with passion in her eyes and said while kissing "You don`t have any idea how much i wanted this to happen".

Next day the 2 couples woke up and headed to the dining room with a hug and a smile,they met on the hallway and Zoro was surprised

to see Nami in Luffy`s hug and said to him "You got jealous of us or something?",than Robin said to Zoro"Just dont talk Zoro,i am

pretty sure this is their first time and that they have found their love".

When they entered the kitchen Sanji immidietaly jumped in the air and kicked Luffy in the face and said "Get your filthy hands off

Nami-san Luffy",Luffy than did something no-one expected,he didnt drop down on the floor as the other times,he took all his strenght

and absorbed the impact,and than punched Sanji in the face with the words "Dont interupt god-damnit",Sanji was sent flying 10 metres

away and out of the diner room,everyone was shocked by that sudden reaction of Luffy,Luffy than went to were Sanji was sent and said to

him "I am a grown up man now,i have found love that loves me back,and i will not tollerate my own crew hitting me",Sanji than stood up

lit a smoke and thought to him self"Well it was about time you Shitty rubber-man,but my problem is that both of the girls are now taken"

and then he said to Luffy with a smile "Well,i am a man of ethics and i respect my captain`s and the first man`s(he meant Zoro,because

he was the first recruit of the straw hats)relationships".

Everyone had frozen from the reaction of Luffy and chopper said to Nami with a whisper "What did you do to him?"and she said

"Well appareantly i tunred him into a man".

It was Valentine`s Day(actually in Japan it is called soemthing else but the celebration is the same) after 2-3 weeks,and the previous day Usopp

had approached Zoro and Luffy and said to them with a whisper "So?Have you gotten anything for your Valentines?",Luffy and Zoro replied

with a wonder"What is a Valentine?",Usopp sighed and explained to them,after a good 10 minutes of explaining both of them got it,Luffy than said

"Well,i haven`t,do you see an island Usopp?"and Usopp replied "Yeah,actually thats why i asked,we will reach an island in 2-3 hours"

When they reached the Island Luffy and Zoro stole some money from the ship`s deposit box and went to the shops,they immidietaly started

thinking what would their loved ones want?,in the far end of the island(at the dock)Nami and Robin were talking about the same thing and Robin

said to Nami "I dont think they even know what Valentine`s Day is Nami,i don`t think we will get any gifts today"and Nami replied

"I dont even care if we get gift from them or not,i surely want to give Luffy a gift",and Robin replied with a smile"Well so do i".

Luffy had found a wondering salesman and was arguing with him about the price their conversation was kinda like this

"I will give you 2000 beris for that dress ossan"

"No,no way,this is the finnest silk in the Grand Line,i won`t give it to you for less than 10 millions"

"Are you crazy?where am i gonna get money like that?"

"I don`t know,but i have a deal for you"

"Say it"

"That hat of yours,i know it is the hat of Red-Haired Shanks,you give me the hat and i give you the dress"

"No,i cant do that"

"Well than you dont get the dress"

And Zoro was in a shop and had pearls in his mind,a pearl necklace,he immidietaly asked the shop manager,and the shop manager told

him that they only have one,with black pearls,and it costs 3000 beris,Zoro didn`t know what to do,he had 2900 exactly and he was 100

beri`s short,and he heart the shop manager say "But since its Valentine`s Day and i have a heart i will give it to you for 2700"

Zoro`s face lit up and he immidietaly baught the necklace.

When he met up with Luffy they went back to the ship,the 2 girls were there and Luffy said to Nami"Nami,today is Valentine`s Day,and i

want to give you this dress as a gift",Nami wasnt expecting that and was shocked,than Zoro did the same thing,both girls froze

and after 2-3 minutes they gave their gifts,Nami gave Luffy a new shirt with a Straw Hat pirate flag logo on the back,and Robin had bought

a sword called Onimusha for 10 million beris,it was one of the 10 swords of justice,Zoro didnt know what to say,at that moment

it seemed like he loved the swords more than Robin,when he finally said something it were the words"You are the woman of my dreams"

and Robin laughed and said "I hope you arent talking about the sword",Zoro laughed back.

At evening Nami noticed something different on Luffy,she couldn`t figure out what,she scanned every area and finally realised Luffy`s hat

was missing,she approached him and said "Luffy,were is your hat?",Luffy than said with a smile "I had to give it in exchange for your

dress",Nami`s eyes popped out and she whispered "Luffy...Why did you do such a thing?It is the most precious thing you have,

Luffy laughed and said "No Nami,you are the most precious thing i have"

That night the 2 couples had the most passionate night of all times.

End of Chapter 2

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I just wanted to introduce one more couple in this one,i promise the next chapter will be ZoRo only


	3. Chapter 3

The Demon Asura And The Devil Child Nico Robin

Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE

all characters created by Eiichiro Oda

Chapter 3 : Barrage

Writer : AkiSora

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The crew was tired of their adventures and they decided to go on vacation and relax for a small amount of time.

They started looking for a beautifull island to spend a week or two on,Robin than jumped of her seat and said

"If i am correct the next island is called the Devil`s House,by the name you would think that it is terrible,but it

is called that because its waters have something different in them and Devil Fruit users can swim there,that`s

why it is called Devil`s House,",Luffy`s smile widened as he listened to what Robin was saying,Robin than felt

a hand hugging her,it was Zoro and he said with a naughty voice "Maybe we could have an underwater "adventure"

there,what do u think Robin?:,Robin smiled and said"I would love to,it would be great to swim again,feel the

water surrinding me without getting drowned".

They arrived at the island in 3 days,anchored on the beach and immidietaly got off the ship,Luffy started running

and screaming "The water,where is the water?,i wanna swim","Easy now captain,it is inside the island"said Robin

"Yosh,Usopp,Sanji,Franky stay here and guard the ship,while we go and swim,and make some meat before we get back".

Luffy,Nami,Zoro,Robin and chopper started walking inside the forest with Zoro at the front,Nami than whispers to

Luffy`s ear "Is it right to let Zoro lead the way?we may end up back at East blue with his sense of direction"and

laughed,Zoro heard all that and said "SHUT UP",Robin hugged Zoro and said "Well it is kinda true honey,just dont

get upset about it,they are just joking",Chopper than said "STOP,i smell water in that direction*Points east*",

"Yosh,lets go that way",said Luffy,when they finally arrived Luffy got his clothes off and jumped in,Nami than

screamed "Luffy don`t be so reckless,it may be just a myth and you might drown",than she saw Luffy jump

out of the water with a wide smile and say"This is great,guys get in",Nami got in and went close to Luffy

and hugged him,and Zoro hugged Robin and jumped in,and Chopper followed them and almost fell on them

Zoro got mad and said "What are you doing you stupid Tanuki(its japanese for racoon dog),Chopper than hit

him lightly and said"I am not a Tanuki,i am a reindeer!",meanwhile on the other end of the lake Luffy and Nami

were kissing,and hugging each other,Zoro saw them and said "What`s wrong with them?dont they have any

dignity inside them or som...?"before the sentence ended Robin kissed Zoro and said"They are not the only

ones who are feeling "horny" now".

After 3 good hours of swimming finally they decided to go back to their ship,Luffy smelt something in the air

hugged Nami with as much power as he has and said **"Gomu Gomu no :Rocket"**and jumped to where the

beach was,Zoro than sighed and said"Are they trying to get themselves killed or something?",and than he

said to Robin"Robin,hold on to my back",she noded and when she was on his back he jumped as high as

possible and started jumping from tree to tree(Just like in Naruto,you know...).

When they arrived at the beach the saw Sanji making meat,Luffy screamed"MEAT MEAT I WANT MEAT".

After 20 minutes they started eating and everything was normal,at night they were just sitting

there talking to each other when a man appeared from the darkness and approached luffy like a ghost,

he past through him and than vanished,everyone was scared and didn`t know what happened,

Luffy realised his hat was back on his head,the all crew was surprised and didn`t know what was happening,

the ghost passed through Luffy`s body and reformed in a human form,Luffy and the others got into a battle

stance when they heard the man say "Luffy,it has been a while",Luffy froze and said "That voice,it can`t be",

as the man moved forward the moon illuminated parts of his body,showing a cape,a sword and an eye with

3 cuts on it,Luffy than said "Shanks?is that really you?",as the man moved forward and forward his face

appeared into the moonlight revealing "Red-Haired"Shanks,Luffy ordered everyone to sit down,and hugged

Shanks,Shanks than said "Good to see you too Luffy",when another man appeared from the darkness

saying "Zoro,it has been a while since the last time we met at that sea restaurant",Zoro too froze in place

than got up and got into battle stance whispering "Mihawk" with an angry voice,Mihawk than said

"I am not here to fight boy,i am here to escort Shanks",Zoro sat down and said "Good,because i am on

vacation*Slurps down a glass of sake*","What brings you here Shanks?"said Luffy,Shanks lowered

his head and said "I just wanted to see the man who declared war against the World Government

and survived a buster call with his whole crew,Luffy laughed and said"Oww that?,that was nothing"

Zoro than sighed and said "You were almost dead Luffy,don`t be so cocky".

"Anyway Luffy,that is not the only reason i have come here,the second reason is that Whitebeard

sees you as a threat now",Luffy replied "I am not going to attack him tell him not to worry",

"Actually Luffy he thinks that you are the only other person who could ever reach Raftel before him,

and he doesn`t like losing","Oww and word says that the Tyrant Kuma is after you,so you better

be carefull from him and Whitebeard",Luffy than said "Usopp bring some sake to this man,i dont

want him to leave so soon,and sake is the only thing that can force him to stay somewhere",

Shanks`s eyes froze when Luffy said Usopp,he asked Luffy "Did you just say Usopp Luffy?"

"Yeah,Why?",Shanks looked at the man he called Usopp and said"No doubt about it","Luffy,

i will be right back in a half an hour,i will leave Mihawk here as guarantee",Zoro got up and said

"Alright,that gives me time to train with the worlds best swordsman FOR NOW"and gave an

attack to Mihawk,who dodged it with the cross-knife he has on his neck,Zoro laughed and said

"I am not trying to kill you,i am on vacation,i am just trying to have little fun"and when the sentence

finished Mihawk`s cross-knife shatered,and he said to Zoro"You have deffinetely gotten better since

the last time we met boy,i guess leaving you alive was a good choice after all",while Zoro and Mihawk

were "having fun",Shanks was on his ship talking with someone saying "I am telling you,he is the guy

he even looks like you","are you sure you are lying Shanks?said the mysterious man,"Lets go and you

see foryourself","Ok",replied the man.

When they arrived to where Luffy`s crew were Usopp looked at the man next to him and dropped his drink

and followed with a whisper "Dad?","So you weren`t lying after all ha Shanks?"said Yasopp(Usopp`s father)

and ran to hug his son and said "but you weren`t in the Straw Hat crew wanted list",when he said that

Usopp took off a wanted poster of Sogeking and showed it to him and said"Who do you think this is?".

They had fun and stayed there for 2 weeks,Mihawk was training with Zoro every day and learned him new

techniques as he said "I am teaching you these techniques so you can use them against me boy" and

laughed ironically.

They enjoyed these 2 weeks,the romance between Zoro and Robin was heating up more and more with

everyday,untill one day when they were "making love" Luffy saw 2 spirits above them :

A monster with 3 heads and 6 hands which had a sword in each hand.

And a demon covered in flowers,Luffy dropped the wood he had in his hand and said "What is going

on there?"He ran to their direction and was stopped by Mihawk`s voice saying "Do you know what

happens when 2 demons love each other?",Luffy replied"No","Let me tell you,what you are seeing now

are the demons inside of them,that happens when the people who are so deeply in love that even the

demons inside them are in love,the 2 demons you are seing are Asura and the Hana Hana demon"

Luffy than said with a smile "Oww,so we can`t interrupt them can we?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I understand i didn`t put any special love moments inside this,i tried to make it a bit different.

I hope you enjoyed this fanfic as this is the last chapter :p

I would also like some other ideas,i am thinking on making a LuffyxHancock pretty soon


End file.
